


【求RP点梗三】⑩Have We Ever Seen Each Other Before?

by programeggsoup



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Third Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】第三纪元【出场人物】Thranduil，Glorfindel【配对组合】T//G，G//T【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2016年7月18日【总计字数】1692【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。抱歉坑了太久，包子罪过地来填坑了_(:зゝ∠)_。写完之后发现严重跑题，我的锅_(:зゝ∠)_虽无洗发水，但有亡国恨





	【求RP点梗三】⑩Have We Ever Seen Each Other Before?

山石中的宫殿里没有充足的光照，阿诺尔之辉从穹顶的天窗躲躲闪闪地飘落。在不甚通风的石窟廊桥里点火把，也并非明智之举。效仿第一纪元多瑞亚斯首都所建的王国，也难以再现昔日的辉煌。Glorfindel看着岩壁中镶嵌的矿石灯，思绪坠入了千年前的故国。

“这新纪元的玩意儿虽然依旧实用，可这光芒却远不如出自Melian大人之手的那般纯粹。”来者的声音在威严中夹杂着些许调侃，在偌大的厅堂里回荡。

“哦，看看是谁来了。密林之王Thranduil，不想能从您这儿听到这番话。”王宫的主人都现身了，Glorfindel随即忍住了戳戳这个发光物体的冲动。这个时代的中洲居民，对他而言都十分新奇。无论是幽谷和罗瑞恩的诺多辛达、幽暗密林的西尔凡、刚铎和戴尔的人类、摩瑞亚和孤山的矮人，还是初次见到的夏尔田园的霍比特人和范贡森林的树人，一切都残留着第一纪元的影子，而又与之截然不同。

“敬语就免了，金花领主。都是上两个纪元认识，不必如此客气。”

“你跟埃尔隆德确实客气。我从林顿搬过来才两百年，就把魔多以东都跑了个遍。现在非常严肃地声明，金花领主上纪元千里迢迢跑回来，可不是来给你们几个当跑腿送信的。”Glorfindel说着，扬了扬手里的三封信笺，示意后者来抢。

Thranduil见深夜四下无人，便解了颇有王者风范却有碍行动的长摆披风：“来呀，我也确实好久没活动了。”

“没个国王样。”

“说得像你很有领主气场似的。”Thranduil反驳。

奈何对手毕竟是第一纪元勇战炎魔的Glorfindel，几轮下来Thranduil有些不耐烦，可又不想弄出太大动静以至于惊动门外的侍卫……机会来了，就是现在！他用靴子的后跟狠狠跺在一块木地板条上，恰好站在对侧的Glorfindel，被突如其来的杠杆作用力掀翻在地。Thranduil随即冲过去压制住对方，没收了Glorfindel藏在身后的三封信——一封不出所料来自伊姆拉缀斯、一封是刚铎的，最后一封颇有些多瑞亚斯之风。密林之王皱了皱眉。

“堂堂一国之君竟做出如此不光明磊落之事。”Glorfindel在脑袋还轰鸣作响之余，也不忘奚落对方。

“哈，这叫智取。”反正没外人在场，Thranduil索性就维持原状，拆开信封，自顾自地看了起来。

“喂，我说你这个小鬼，快起来！”Glorfindel想要起来，却被对方一把摁回原地。哦，该死的Egalmoth，肯定就是那家伙把他的近身攻击术教得太好。待我把这个纪元的事情处理完后，一定要回去教训教训他。

Thranduil冷笑着抛开第一封信，转而去拆下一封。Glorfindel趁着对方来不及出手的空当，借地板发力，一个回身便扭转了不利局势：“跟我斗还早了十年呢，小精灵。”

“王，您在吗？”刚想进入下一轮对决的两人，全部愣在原地。Glorfindel赶紧起来，拽过地上的披风丢给Thranduil。后者以Beleg弓箭的速度系好披风、理顺头发，而Glorfindel没事人一样地靠在石壁上。侍卫得令进来后看到的也是这样一番光景。

“真是诺多。自你们来到这片土地，就对你们没好感。”

“没好感？没好感还来往频繁。别以为我不知道森林河里的那艘船是谁的。”Glorfindel接过Thranduil递来的酒杯优雅地啜了一口，“酒还不错。”

“谢谢夸奖。不过，你怎么会知道？”

“直觉。”金花领主笑得比太阳还灿烂。

“说好了，不准告诉埃尔隆德那个书呆子。”Thranduil一把拉过正得意的Glorfindel低声说。

“哦？报酬呢？”

“我看你似乎挺在意墙上的这些矿石灯。你喜欢我可以送你一盏，是南边商船运来的，还挺贵。”

“一盏灯就想收买我隐瞒埃雅仁迪尔的孩子？”Glorfindel干了杯中的酒，要Thranduil再倒一杯。后者指了指桌上的酒瓶，让他自便。

“那是船主的意思。”Thranduil耸肩。

“原来你也会摈弃前嫌？”

“你又从哪儿听到的？不会已经传遍西方了吧？”Thranduil还在算着两处灾难发生的先后时间，Glorfindel忽然开口唱了起来。

“_五百零六年的冬夜，纯白的雪花从天空飘落。它们快乐地在草木间堆积，不想一瞬间成了黑红的灰烬。燎原的火光中，公主泪别父母。那年她只有三岁，还是个天真孩童_……伊姆拉缀斯的火焰厅里，他们经常在那里聚会歌唱。我想你应该听过这首。”

“确实是西瑞安的歌……我想，你或许也听过这首。”

_五百一十年初夏的清晨，黑色的火焰代替了东方的日出。_

_他们爱戴的王和领主啊，沉睡在了他们心爱的城池之下。_

_人民的悲泣孩子的哭喊，在公主所建的长廊中永世难息。_

_可那恐怖恶魔追了上来，张开血盆大口将要把明辉吞下。_

_英勇领主打败炎火魔鬼，却不慎被燃烧的火鞭拖下悬崖。_

_西方巨鹰带回他的遗骸，刚多林的遗民悲痛地将他葬下。_

_东大集市留下古老歌谣，而如今那山岗上开满金色小花。_


End file.
